Thoughts
by Akaatje
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi boy on boy and Lemon. Can somebody say if I can stil post lemon here? Means: REVIEW, anyway...Pairings are: KaiXTyson, MaxXRei, TalaXBryan and HilaryXChief on the sideline
1. Our own little world

Alright, another story, fic, from me!

This is how it works.

K means Kai's point of view.

Ty means Tyson's point of view.

M means Max's point of view.

R means Rei's point of view.

Ta means Tala's point of view and last but not least

B means Bryan's point of view

Alright, on with the show.

* * *

K

The air brings my real feeling above. I see them flying, soaring above me, straight into the red setting sun.

I don't know for how long I am already standing here. Ten minutes, hours, days maybe? I can't remember. And all I know is that I want you at my side.

The sun is setting in the west, like she normally does. She waves me goodbye with her sun rays and then it is night.

The stars greet me, make me happy. The moon comes and she is reflected in the ocean beneath me. And there is a shivering wind, but I don't feel it.

All I know is that I want you at my side. To hold me, to love me. But I know you can't.

You are probably waiting for me at home. But I won't come back. There is no reason for me to stay. I know that, and all I want you to realize it too. So… please think of me when I am gone.

* * *

Ty

The clock ticks like a possessed thing. I am staring at it while I am waiting for you.

One hour has passed and you still haven't arrived. Where are you? What are you doing? Are you hurt?

I see a sudden flash outside the windows. Yes, indeed, it has started to rain. And with the rain came the thunder. I am starting to worry about you. Where are you?

My other, your other, our other teammates are getting worried to. They look at me and suddenly I realize it. And I fear it. What if you don't come back?

I get up and my chair comes in contact with the floor. The others look at me, startled by my actions. I grab my coat and I run outside.

I don't fear the thunder, or the rain. Not ever the cold wind can make me turn around.

I run towards the ocean. The beautiful sight is covert by the rain. I don't see you. I am starting to panic.

I scream your name into the storms. I hope you can hear me, but somehow I doubt it.

* * *

K

It started to rain a few minutes ago. And with the rain came the thunder. But I don't turn around. I don't come home.

Then I hear my name, spoken by your voice. You sound exhausted. Why?

I run down the hill, right before you fall. I catch you with my arms. Your head rest against me chest. Your hair hits my face. I breathe softly.

You ask me a question. Your voice is as soft like the ocean on her good days. I answer your question and you relax in my arms. I pull you up and carry you to the Dojo, gently and carefully.

I open the door. Almost immediately the others jump up and run towards me. I give them instruction, something I am good at. And soon, there are blanket wrapped around you and you hold a cup with warm chocolate in your hands while you are sitting on the couch.

The others smile and you smile back. You look at me and the others do the same. You put your cup aside and smile at me. You get up and before I can walk away, you wrap your arms around me.

"Thank you." You whisper in my ears. I cannot escape; you are still holding me in your arms. The others smile. "What for?" I ask. "For coming back and saving my life." You say and you blush. I blink and inside I am smiling as well. Maybe you don't want me to be gone.

* * *

Ty

I am holding you in my arms, in a save hug. You just asked me why I thanked you. "For coming back and saving my life." I say and I feel my face heat up. You blink.

I don't want to let go. I feel save with you in my arms. And because you don't struggle I just keep my arms in place.

I know the others around me are smiling. I also know that I am glad to hold you in my arms.

I feel like the Earth stopped in his movements. Like time stopped. Like we are the only people in this room, no, on this planet.

* * *

K

You are still holding me in your arms. I feel something inside me. Something tickles me from the inside. It feels weird, but also good.

I look into your eyes. You look into mine. The others grin.

I move my arms so that they lay on your waist. You blush and I think you are cute.

The others are now staring at me. Sure, yeah, this isn't something I usually do. No, normally I would push you aside or I would snap at you.

This time however, this time is different. I want to be in your arms, I NEED it.

I shake away the thought of leaving. I stay with you.

Yes I stay, I stay with you. If I don't, then my heart longs for you. And I can't endure the pain that comes with it.

You tighten your grip on me and I hug back. You close your eyes and suddenly I want to kiss you.

It is not like I never had this feeling before. But now I can't hold myself.

I slowly bend my head and then you open your eyes. You are frozen when you look into my eyes again. Why?

Did I frighten you?

But you relax and then…

Our lips meet. It is total perfection.

I nibble on you under lip and you open you mouth in respond. I happily move my tongue into your sweet cavern. You taste like honey, an addictive sweet.

You moan and I let go. I break contact and take a deep breath. You look at me with happiness in your eyes. Then you pull me towards the couch.

We sit next to each other. The others are chatting happily and throw glances at us. But we are lost in our own little world.

* * *

Akaatje: this sounds so much more serious… hmmm, I wonder why? Please tell me if you like it , Arigatoo! 


	2. Our first morning

Akaajte: next chap is up. Same rule as before.! So read on!

* * *

K

I am sitting in the kitchen, it is eight o'clock. The rest of our team is sitting around the kitchen table. You are still asleep in your bed.

"Are you going to wake him up?" Rei asks me and I nod. Hillary smiles and winks at me I send her a death-glare but she remains unaffected. "What!" I snap at her. "Kiss kissy." She says with a big smile. I get up with a growl and I walk out of the kitchen. My teammates are laughing.

I walk through the hall, towards your room. I slowly open the door and I stick my head around the corner. You are still sleeping. I smile and walk into the room, safely closing the door behind me.

Your blankets are tugged around you and your head is resting on your pillow. You look cute, really cute. I softly walk to your bed and you say something. "Kai…" You murmur before turning around.

I smile and I bend down. My lips gently brush against yours and I close my eyes. I feel a hand on my neck and you are pulling me down. I open my eyes and I look right into yours.

* * *

Ty 

I was sleeping peacefully before I feel something on my lips. I open my eyes. You are kissing me. I put my hand behind your head and pull you closer. You open your eyes and you look straight into mine.

We break apart and you blush. I smile to you and I sit in my bed. I pat on the place next to me and you sit down.

I sit down next to you on your bed. You smile to me and you lean against me. Your head rests against my chest and you wrap your hands around my waist.

"Tyson…" I start. "You should get out of bed. We have training to do." You let go of me and you look into my eyes. "But Kai, I don't want to. Could we skip training for today?" You give me the puppy-eye look.

I think about it for a moment. Then I smirk. "What is in it for me?" I ask you. You blink. Then you smile, again.

* * *

Ty

I smile again. I like smiling. Smiling is a good thing.

"What do you want Kai?" I say and I grab your warm hands. You smirk and bend yourself to my ear and whisper. "A small kiss." Your hot breath against my ear makes me shiver.

I nod. "Fine… okay…. I will kiss you." I tell you nervously. And I give you a small kiss on your cheek.

I sit back and look at you. You look at me. And you shake your head. "Not a kiss like that, I will show you a real kiss." You tease me.

You grab my arms and pin me to the bed. Then you attack my lips with your hungry mouth. You lick my under lip and I open my mouth.

Your tongue crawls into my mouth. I want to put my hand in your hair but you keep my pinned down. I want to move but you keep me in place.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

You get your tongue back and you look up. The door is open and Hillary sticks her head around the corner. When she sees us she smiles. "I guess that training is canceled?"

You get up and with an angry face you walk towards her. She gulps and wants to close the door, but you stop her. "Yes, training is canceled. Be sure to get out of the house." You say before Hillary runs away and you close the door. I smile again.

You turn around and walk towards me. You bend down. "Now, where were we?" You ask me and I blush.

"You were showing me how to kiss." I answer shyly and you bend down again.

* * *

K

"You were showing me how to kiss." You answer my question shyly and I bend down again.

I gently place my hands on both sides of your head. I bend down more and I close my eyes. I kiss you softly on your lips.

I like your lips. They are so soft. I could kiss you like this forever. But I can't. I break the kiss and sit on your bed.

You look at me questionably. I think of all the time I sinned. Of all the time I banned you away. How can you ever forgive me?

I feel your hands around my waist and you pull me down, onto the bed. I don't struggle and let it be.

You give me a small kiss on my lips. Then you stop.

I open my eyes and I look at you. You look back at me with watery eyes. "What is wrong?" I ask you and then you wrap your hands safely around me and you cry.

I softly rock you forwards and back. "What is wrong?" I ask again. You dry away your tears but they keep going. I hold you chin in my hand and I force you to look at me.

"I am sorry." You say while crying. "I don't…" You try to speak again, but you fail.

"You don't…What is wrong?" I ask you for the third time. "I don't want to force you Kai. If you are not ready…" Your voice is a whisper I can barely hear.

You shake your head and then you softly lay a hand on my face. You look so serious right now.

"Kai… Where you raped back then? In the Abbey?"

I blink… What did you say?

I shake my head. "No Tyson, I wasn't. They didn't rape… They just beat you." I sight at the memory. Then I look at you. You are blinking.

"Then… why are you holding back?" You ask while blushing. I blink. "Aren't I pretty enough? Aren't I good enough? Do you like girls more? Do-." I silence you with a kiss. A kiss you happily respond.

I flip you on your back and I crawl upon you.

"Tyson… I was just… how can you forgive me for everything I ever did to you?" I ask while turning my head away.

"Because I know that you didn't do it on purpose." You say before pulling me down.

* * *

Ty

Why do you keep guilty at such things? You shouldn't, I already forgave you for everything.

I pull you down. I want to kiss you. I want you to kiss me. I want you to tough me. I blush at the thought and you ask me what is wrong. I shake my head. You shrug.

You kiss me on my mouth again. Your hands glide under me T-shirt and I relax under your touch. My own hands go over your body.

I pull you closer and you break the kiss. I give you a strange look. You smirk sexy and then you grab my T-shirt. I blink before you pull it over my head.

Now my chest lays naked in front of you and I blush. I feel your warm hands go over my body, tickling and stroking me. I move my body with you.

I look at you and I see your smirk. Are you mocking my virginity? But you smirk grows into a smile and you continue your touching.

I pull you down again for a passionate kiss and you respond eagerly.

* * *

K

We kiss again and then I feel your arms, your hands, go to my shirt to take it of. Your warm hands go over my now sensitive skin and I break the kiss.

You look at me with a confused look. I grab your hands and put them beside your body. I place feather light kisses on your face and you close your eyes. I see that you are smiling softly and I close my eyes as well.

* * *

Ty

I open my eyes and I see that you have them closed. And you are smiling.

When you are smirking, you are sexy. And when you are smiling, you look beautiful. Right now you are taking my breath away.

I smile back and my hands free themselves from your iron grip. You open your eyes and look down. I smile to you and my hands go to your back. I pull our bodies close and I can feel your heartbeat.

My lips catch yours and then I feel your hands.

They go to my boxers.

I feel my face heat up. Your fingers touch my naked stomach. They feel seducible against my skin.

I breathe harder and my skin feels more sensitive. You touch my side and that tickles me. My hands are still lying on your back.

Your fingers reach under my boxers and stroke my length. You are teasing me and I don't like it. I enjoy it, yes, but I want more.

You pull my boxers down and I blush even more. You gently stroke my length while looking at me. I moan and this action seems to satisfy you. "Do you enjoy this?" You whisper in my ear. All I can do is nod.

* * *

K 

You are lying underneath me and you are very aroused. You nod at my question and I place a small kiss on your chest. You moan again and I feel a shiver in my spine.

I like it when you moan. Especially when it is my name that touches your lips. I feel myself harden with every time you moan. And you moan several times.

I blush when you stop moaning and open your eyes. You look at me and then your eyes go down my body.

I still have clothing on. My jeans, which are now way to tight, and my boxers, which are making me feel uncomfortable. You smile and I look at the place you are looking at. And I blush again.

You are staring at the bulge that is growing between my legs, inside my jeans. Your smile grows bigger and your hands go to my jeans. You unbutton the button on the front of my jeans and then you slowly unzip the zipper. Your hand brushes against my arousal and I moan your name.

* * *

Ty

I slowly unzip the zipper of your jeans and I brush against your arousal. You moan and I am surprised.

You moan? And it is my name! I feel so happy.

So happy, that I switch places. I pull your jeans and boxers down with one pull. Now you are completely exposed.

I bend towards your arousal and you look at me with fright in your eyes. I don't say a word; I just simply bend my head towards your arousal.

My tongue darts out and I lick the tip of your manhood. You moan my name. I take your arousal and start sucking on it.

You move your kips upwards and I almost choke. But I firmly push your hips down.

I keep my head up and move myself. My head is now turned op side down and I am sitting on your tummy. Other word, I am straddling you. It is too bad I can't see you now. I want to see you face. Suddenly I feel hands on my but.

* * *

K

You are now sitting on my stomach, bend towards my manhood. Your but is perfect. I like my view.

I raise my hand and grab your but. You stiffen at the touch. Perfect.

I massage your but and you bend forwards while moaning. I smirk.

I let go of your but and grab your legs. I pull you o n me. Your legs are now places beside my head and my mouth is dangerously close to your crotch. And your mouth is just as close to mine manhood. I can feel your breathing against me.

"So you want a 69. You just should've asked." You say before licking me.

I smirk and take your arousal in my mouth. I suck on it and that makes you moan. The vibrations you are causing with your moaning make me go to my top. Almost, not yet.

"Kai…" You moan when my tongue does his trick.

I feel your whole body stiffen when I do my last trick. I slowly let my teeth move against your shaft.

"KAI!" You scream while coming. I swallow it al.

Exhausted you lay on your back. "Thanks." You whisper. I smirk and lay on top of you.

"Are we done?" I ask while licking your earlobe. You shake your head. "No we aren't." I smirk again.

"You aren't rid of your problem." You say and I look down. You are right. I stil have my problem. I blush.

"Shall we do something about your problem?" You get up and roll me on my back. Your hand goes to my arousal and starts to stroke it. I moan and move my hips upwards.

You push me gently down. You also push your fingers in your mouth. You are sucking on them seducible while winking at me.

You move your hand out of your mouth and move it down to your backside. You push your fingers in you virgin hole.

I cannot help it. I stare. I openly stare at your body. I am so drooling right now.

I want to grab you and put you under me and have my way with you.

You smile to me and push me down. I let it be.

You wink at me and then you move your wet hand back to your hole. You push them in and pull them out.

My body aches. I want you!

You start to moan and then I can't help myself.

I grab you and pin you to the bed. I grab your knees and move them aside. I thrust myself into you and you scream.

I hold still and look at you with concern written on my face.

Do I hurt you?

* * *

Ty

You are inside of me and it feels great. It's overwhelming.

"Move." I say. It sounds more like a raw whisper, but I need you.

And then you move. Slowly and gentle.

"Faster!" I tell you. You move faster.

I feel your size inside of me. Are you really that big?

You keep thrusting inside of me and you hit that spot. I see starts.

Then you freeze and moan my name. Your moan is raw and like an animal. It sounds so sexy it turns me on, almost.

You move yourself out of me and lay on your back. I roll over and cuddle in you're your arms. You hug me back.

I slowly fall asleep in your arms.

* * *

Alright, go me! I mean, go readers!

Please review, cause I want to know what you think about this.

Ow and why I haven't updated in a while…

This is a sad story. My USB-stick, where everything of fanfiction was on, is gone! Somebody stole it….-cries-

Luckily for me, and for you, I had most of my fics also still on paper. SO there I am again, typing a way!

Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you would review. Thanks and till next chapter.

And if you have any questions about my others fics, like Rei the cat, sequel to Kai the cat, feel free to give me a message!

LaterZ


	3. Another couple

K

I open my eyes and look around. I meet a mop of messy blue hair and a messy room.

I take a glance at the clock. It is one o'clock. I shake you a little but you don't respond.

Then there is a knock on the door. I quickly close my eyes.

I hear the door open. "They are sleeping, let's go." "No Chief! I want to… I just want to ask Kai a question!" "Not so loud Max and hurry! I just don't want Hilary to get mad at me." "Chief… you just love her." "Like you love Rei?" "How do you know that?"

I open my eyes. Max and Chief are arguing in our room.

"What do you want?" I ask. They look up. "Sorry for waking you." Chief says. He bows his head. Max looks like a fish out of the water.

"So what do you want to know?" I ask Max. He takes a step back. "Ehrm… You know… How did you two end up together?" He blushes. I frown.

"What do you mean exactly?" He blushes deeper. I take a deep breath. "DO you want to know how we ended up here together? As in this bed our as in this we both together?"

Max blush grows deeper. Then he murmurs something.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that." I say.

"In being together I mean… and the bed." His voice trails of and I blink.

Then I get it. "You like Rei." I smirk. Max nods shyly. Chief adjust his glasses. Tyson wakes up and Hilary and Rei enter the room.

"Who like me?" Rei asks. Everybody looks at Max. Max blushes and takes a step back.

"I should go now…" he turns around. But Rei grabs his hand. On his face there is a slight blush.

"Do you like me?" He asks. Max nods shyly while looking at the floor.

Rei grins widely. He puts a hand under Max's chin and forces him to look up.

When Max's blue eyes look into Rei's golden ones Max gulps.

I smile. Chief blinks. "Kiss already!" Both you and Hilary yell.

Max moves forwards and catches Rei's lips. They kiss passionately.

I look down at you at my side and I feel your naked skin on mine.

I nudge you in your side and you look up with happiness. Then you put your arms around me.

* * *

M

This feeling, your moist pink lips against mine. Your hands on my waist. They are going lower.

"They are just too cute for words." I hear Hilary say. I break apart, blushing like a tomato and you smile.

I look around in the room. Kai and Tyson are sitting naked next to each other. They are cuddling.

I look to Hilary and Chief. Hilary has her hands clapped together and her eyes are shining brightly. Chief is standing next to her, his face is flushed.

I look back at you. Your eyes are shining as well.

"Can you all please leave this room? Training is cancelled and when we are hungry, we will grab something to eat. So… LEAVE!" Kai suddenly yells.

I jump from shock. Right into your arms. You laugh a little and then you nod in Kai's direction.

"I guess that means that I won't be cooking tonight." You say and Kai nods. "I will leave you some money." You both nod.

"Yes!" Hilary screams. Everybody look at her. She turns to Chief.

Chief gulps and takes a step back. I smile. "So Chief, what do you say? I guess that Rei and Max are staying here as well."

I blush and look at you. You smile and me and put your arm around my waist. I blush even more.

I look back at Hilary and Chief. Chief is blushing too. "So… shall we both go to a fancy restaurant?" Now Hilary is the one with a faint blush. Chief nods shyly.

"Well then we are going." Hilary grabs Chief's hand. "Take my credit cart." Kai says. "And leave."

Hilary nods and pulls Chief out of the room.

Kai looks at me. "Aren't you going to leave?" He asks.

You giggle and shake your head. "No, we were wondering if you could give us some tips."

Kai glares and then you lift me up. "We are in my room if you need us." And then you walk out of the room with me in your arms.

* * *

R

Here I am walking. You lay in my arms.

You are so cute. You are blushing a nice shape of red.

"Rei," You say shyly. I look down on your face. You look up to me with your baby blue eyes. You are so cute.

I bend my head and kiss you on your lips. "What is it?"

"What are we going to do?" You ask shyly and with another deep blush.

"Whatever you want." I whisper and I open the door to my room.

"So... if I want you to cover my body in chocolate and lick it of me, you would do it?" Your innocent eyes look into mine.

Now I am the one blushing.

"You want me to cover you in chocolate and then I have to lick it of?" I ask blushing. You nod and your baby blue eyes sparkle.

I smirk. "Why don't we use whipped cream first?" Now you are the one blushing again and I laugh.

"I am just kidding." I tell you while placing a small kiss on your forehead. "I don't want to rush you."

You look up at me again and I blink. You are pouting!

"But Rei! I want to feel you!" You say like a five-year-old-kid-who-wants-candy.

Your hand moves down to my waist and I gently place you on my bed. "Max... I don't want to rush you... I don't want to rush this." I simply say.

I turn around and close the door. I turn back, and the only thing I see from you is your golden blond hair. I smile, I like your hair.

I like everything about you.

I walk towards the bed and pull the cover ( who where hiding you) down. You smile at me and stick out your hands. I give you a hug and I hear you sight happily.

"Rei... I really want this. I am not going to regret this. Believe me."

I look into your blue orbs. I know that you are not lying.

I take your hand into mine. You pull me towards you. I fall upon you. I smile and give you a small kiss.

You open your mouth and my tongue flicks into you.

* * *

M

I have this happy feeling again. Your lips against mine. Your hands going over my body. My hands going through you long black hair that I just made loose.

I moan a little and we break apart. I breathe, pant, before looking at you. You smile.

"You are so cute." I hear you say and I blush, again!

You bow forward and kiss me, again!

I want more, more than just this hot kisses you are giving me. "Rei... am I only cute and nothing more?" I ask you between our kisses. You shake your head.

"No... you are cute, but also beautiful. And you are mine." I look up, just before you hug me.

"And I can be just as protective as Kai." You 'warn' me and I laugh.

"Max, I am serious about it. I don't want you to regret this. I want it, but I don't want to rush you." You say with a serious face.

My hands capture your waist and I pull you towards me, really close.

"I thought, I don't know..." You stutter and I smile with my face in your chest.

"If you are not ready Rei, I understand that. I am not going to push you." I tell you and you are taking aback.

I look at you and see that your face is red.

I was right?

* * *

R

You know? You know!

"How do you know?" I ask. You blink. "How do I know what?" You ask.

I fumble with the blankets and turn around.

"That I... I am still a virgin?" I mumble and you gasp.

Don't look like that, Mariah has tried many times to 'unvirgin' me and believe me, I already wasn't into women anymore!

"No!" You grab my waist and pull me on you.

"Rei! You are the hottest guy around! There is... no way! It is just not possible! It is unlogical! You can't be! Not with Mariah around." You ramble and I laugh.

"I am sorry Max, but it is just the way it is." I tell you.

You smile and give me a kiss.

"Don't worry about it. I am still a virgin as well."

"What! Tell me that's a joke! Tell me you're kidding! You are the sweetest and hottest guy around! Your innocence... I mean... you are like an angel!"

You blink and blush. "You think I am hot?" I nod and kiss you. "No one in this world is hotter then you."

You kiss my neck. "You are Rei, you are the hottest guy around here."

And then we hear somebody downstairs yelling.

"I don't know what you are doing but I need to speak to you! COME DOWN!"

It sounds... like...

Tala!


	4. Ta stands for Tala!

Ta

Come down Kai. I need to talk to Kai! I need Kai's advice! I am despaired, and searching for Kai...

I hear footsteps on the stairs. The door opens and reveals...

Four boys.

With two of them fully dressed, whilst the other two are only wearing boxers.

I find myself smiling.

"Let me guess... Kai... you told Tyson about your feelings." Kai nods and my eyes move to the other guys.

Tyson is blushing. Around his naked waist is Kai's arm laying. They are a cute couple.

I look at Max and Rei.

"Did I interrupt anything?" I tease them and Max blushes. Rei lays an protectively arm around Max and I nod happily.

"So, are you together as well?" Rei nods and Max smiles.

"So what's your problem?" Kai asks. I look to the ground. "Well... you see..." I look up again and see that Kai is looking at me with concern.

"Is something wrong?" Tyson asks me. "Sit down." Rei pushes me onto the couch. "I am going to make you tea. Kai please sit down as well." Rei is always so caring.

Kai sits down next to me. "Tell me."

* * *

Ty 

I wonder what's wrong with Tala.

I mean... he looks so beaten up.

You sit next to him. You look at me and tell me to sit down as well.

I nod and place myself behind you.

"Tell me." You say to Tala again. Tala nods and starts his story, right on the same time as Rei gives him a cup of tea.

"I love him Kai, I really do. But he is keeping secrets." Tala says with tears in his eyes.

I blink.

"Don't worry about it." Kai says and Tala look up.

What do you mean?" He asks you. You smirk.

"Tala, you haven't even told him that you like him. So how can he know?" You explain.

About who are you two talking?

"So you are saying that I should tell him?" Tala asks. You shake your head. "I am telling you that you should wait with your thinking."

Tala nods slowly. "But still...! He is keeping something a secret from me! And I have the right to know! Maybe not as his lover, but as his captain!" Tala yells.

"Who are you talking about?" Max asks Tala. Tala looks at him. Then he sights and his look falls to the ground.

"Bryan."

* * *

Ta 

The silence is killing me. Can somebody or something break it? Please?

The phone rings. Thanks for breaking the silence.

Kai grabs the phone. "Yeah?"

Who is on the other side of the phone?

"Yeah, he is here. Do you...? Right. Okay, see you." Kai places the phone back on the hook.

He look at me. "Bryan is coming to get you. Did anything happen?"

I nod.

"Yes... I was walking downstairs and I saw Bryan and Spencer talking. But when they saw me, they stopped." I take a breath.

"And?" Kai asks. I shrug. "I asked what they were talking about and they look at each other and didn't say anything. So I snapped. And I walked away." I say.

I look at him. He is laughing!

"Why are you laughing!" I snap at him. "Do you know today's date?" He asks me. I blink. "Yes... it is the thirteenth from December..." I think...

"SO it is exactly one year ago that..." I blink again. "What do you mean?" I have no idea what he is talking about. "You will see." He sights. Then the doorbell rings.

"I open it." Max walks happily to the door. "Hello Bryan, Tala is in the room."

I look up and Bryan walks into the room. "There you are."

* * *

B 

I walk into the room finding you sitting on the couch.

You stare at me... no wait... you GLARE at me!

Why are you so angry?

"What's wrong Tala?" I hear myself asking. You glare turns deadly, like Kai's. "Like you don't know." You say and I blink.

I turn to Kai for help. I smiles and shrugs.

I look at you again and see that you are close to crying.

I walk towards you and put my arms around your shoulders. I pull you close and what a miracle!... you let me!

Now I still don't know what's wrong with you.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Tyson asks me. I look up. Could he have noticed the way I feel about you?

I nod and they ( Rei, Max, Kai and Tyson) walk out of the room.

I look down at you. "So Tala... now tell me. What's wrong? What is going on?"

You look up but shake your head. "I am not telling you. After all, you are not the only one with secrets!"

You wiggle your way out of my arms and stand in front of me with an angry face.

And then I remember. I was talking to Spencer about our surprise party this evening. And Spencer just asked me to tell you nothing.

"I..." I start... but what can I say?

I only have two secrets.

Secret no. 1: The surprise party for you this evening

Secret no. 2: I love you...

You are still glaring at me.

I sight. "Fine... I give in. What do you want to know? I bow my head in defeat.

"Who is it that you are secretly seeing?"

I blink. Secretly seeing?

"You are thinking I have a lover behind your back?" I ask while looking at you like you've grown a second head, which is purple and where are little angels flying around...

You nod. "Who is it?"

I shake my head. "Tala, I am not in a relationship!" How can I ever, when I only think of you?"

Your face is full of anger. What did I say? Something wrong probably. "Don't lie to me Bryan! DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" You yell and then I snap.

I grab your wrists and pin you down onto the couch.

"I am not lying." I yell.

You blink. I blink. We are very close now. Out noses are touching.

* * *

Ta 

Out noses are touching. You are laying on top of me. If I just move a little we are kissing.

I like that!

I move my head and your lips move over mine.

I am surprised that you aren't moving away.

I am even more surprised that your tongue moves over my under lip, asking for entrance.

"Yeah!" i hear Max and Tyson yell. You stop our kiss and look up. I look up as well, but not to them, but to you.

You look down at me with an red face.

"That was my secret." You tell me and suddenly I am feeling very happy.

"There is a God and he loves me!" I yell and you blink.

"If I were you Bryan, I would silence him again." I hear Rei say. I see that you are smirking and you bend down again. Your lips catch mine and I hear myself moaning.

* * *

I've finnaly updated again! Sorry if you thought was dead, but luckily... I am not! Yeah dances

Anyway, thinks are strange here at home. My hotmail doesn't work :S, I can't get on MSN :SS? And so on. So I am trying to do everything at school, but that ain't working either. So if you want a update on anything, please send me an message, or email and I check for it on school. Anyway enjoy this nex chapter, luf you al

Ow, and please REVIEW!


	5. Rei and Max get busy

M

I see those two being busy on our couch and I want to be busy too!

I look at you and tug at your sleeve. You look down at me and I wink. You smile. I point to the stairs. You nod and then we both walk back to our room.

* * *

Ty 

I give you a small nudge in your side and point to Rei's and Max's leaving backs. You smile and nod.

Then you point towards Tala and Bryan who are still making out like crazy on our couch.

"I guess that they got turned on by that." And I nod.

"I know I am." I tell you and I wink.

Suddenly you are full of energy. "Tala, Bryan, continue this elsewhere. I need the couch!"

Tala and Bryan look up. They see me blushing and they take the hint… and tease you about it.

"So you need the couch? Good luck then."

You use your famous death-glare and they leave.

"So… are you ready?" You ask me with a sexy smirk playing on your lips. I wink at you and move into my uke-mood.

You move towards me and whisper in my ear. "You've bin a bad boy." And I smile. "You should be punished." You grab my but and throw me onto the couch.

I put on my innocent face. "What are you going to do to me then?" Your hands find their way to my pants and pull them of.

"Don't worry." You whisper. "You will get your punishment."

* * *

M 

You lay me on your bed, carefully, so you won't hurt me. I pull you down with me and I see your smile.

My hand goes to your hair, which is still in that white thing.

"Rei… show me all of it!" I beg you and you pull of that white thing.

Your hair falls down like a waterfall. I stroke it softly. It feels so nice, so fluffy, so much like silk.

I hear you purr and I am amazed by the sound. Though I rather hear a moan coming from your mouth.

Yu open your golden eyes and you look at me. Not in to my eyes, but at my body, which is still dressed.

* * *

R 

You are like an Angel.

My hands go to the end of your T-shirt and they slip underneath it. I find my way to your chest and your nipples.

I bend down, to your open mouth, and I kiss you. At the same time my fingers touch your nipples.

I hear you moan and I feel your fingers up and down at my back.

You pull me closer.

I kiss you again and then I feel your fingers go underneath my tunic.

You shift and roll me on my back, so that you are on top of me.

* * *

M 

So now I am on top. I like it!

I play with your black hair. Your hands go through my hair as well.

I slowly undress you. When your chest lays naked in front of me I gasp. Your skin is so smooth. I smile. My fingers trail over your skin, down to your pants.

I 'accidentally' brush with my hands over the bulge that is growing in your pants. You gasp and suddenly you flip us both over.

Now… you are on top… But I wanna be…

* * *

R 

I am sitting on top of you. I rip of all you clothes, except your boxers. You blush.

"Rei…" "Am I going to fast for you, Max?" I kiss you tenderly on your lips. You nod. "Shall I go slower then?" I ask you. Another nod.

I smile and my fingers care your chest. I stroke your side and you giggle. Then my hands go lower. You face is covert again with redness.

When my hand goes over the bulge in your boxers, you move your hips upwards. "Now, who is the hasty one?" I tease you. You blush even more.

I move myself down and with my teeth I grab your boxers. I slowly drag them down. I grab your hips with my hands when you move them again. I look at you once more before taking your whole length into my mouth.

I suck on you like you are a lollypop. I lick at the tip of your manhood.

You moan like there is no tomorrow.

"Rei!" You say with your cute voice, which is now overwhelmed with lust. "I am…" Your moans grow louder.

Then you suddenly sit upwards, grabbing my hair. You scream when you come and I swallow it al.

Your taste is perfect.

You fall down on the bed again. You sigh softly before opening your eyes.

"That… amazing… Rei…" You whisper and I smile. "Anything for you."

* * *

M 

You are smiling. I am lying on my back, exhausted. I move my arms and you crawl towards me.

"Are you ready for round two?" You ask and I nod. You smile again and get out of bed. I blink a few times before I understand where you're going.

You walk towards the drawer on the other side of the room. You grab something and then you walk back to me.

"What's that Rei?" I ask you and you show me a bottle with lube. I blush immediately when I see it.

"Are you ready Max?" You ask again and I nod slowly. "This may feel weird but…" I silence you with a kiss and I pull you down. "I am ready when you are."

You nod and kiss me again. "Just tell me when it hurts, then I stop immediately." I give you another kiss. You kiss back.

You open the bottle of lube and you smear it on top of your fingers. I lay down and you gently push one finger against my virgin hole.

It feels strange, but not painfully. It actually feels kind of good.

You ad another finger and you scissor them. It feels a little uneasy but…

"Rei!" I pant. You smirk and mumble: "Found it." I don't know what you are talking about.

Then you hit it again. All I see is white hot pleasure.

You take your fingers out of me and I whimper at the lost of them.

You push your manhood in stead of your fingers. I feel a little pain, but soon that feeling is washed away by another, more overwhelming feeling.

"Ready?" You ask with an unsteady voice. I nod, not thrusting my voice.

You move yourself in and out of me. When you come back in you hit that special place again.

"Faster." I say with a raw voice. You pump faster, giving me a pleasure I never thought of having.

I scream when I come a second time and you scream as well.

Exhausted we lay in the bed. You are still in me and on top of me. I feel myself falling asleep in your warm and strong arms.

* * *

Akaatje: Max and Rei action, tell me if it is writtien good. Ya know what I mean.

Next chapter, Tala and Bryan get busy! And please review! Thank you, dankjewel!


	6. Tala and Bryan action!

Ta

I am sitting next to you in your car. You are concentrating on the road before you and you don't notice me staring at you.

I love you. I love your purple hair , your strong warm arms, your well-build chest and how big your shoes are.

We are in front of the traffic lights so now you've got the change to look at me.

"I know that you are staring at me, Tala." You say and I blush. You caught me staring at you!

You look into my direction and smile a little. I smile back. "Bryan… are we a couple now?" I ask you and you nod. "what else can you call it?" My smile grows bigger.

We drive further. "Why did you come to get me?" I ask you. You send me a glance before saying: "I could not let you hanging there could I?" You move your hand away from the wheelchair and move it to me. You take one of my hands and you squeeze it. You send me a smile before you return your attention back to the road.

"We're home." I look up from my thoughts. "Great!" I unbuckle my seatbelt. But before I can get out of the car you grab my hand.

"What is wrong?" I look at you. You grin and pull me close for a kiss.

Then we hear somebody whistling. We break apart and I look up. I see Spencer and Ian standing on the side of the road.

"Are you going to come in?" Spencer asks us. You blush a little and get out of the car. I get out of the car too.

But before I can walk inside of the house, Spencer stops me. "Are you free tonight?" He asks. I blink and look at you.

You laugh. "I am sorry Spencer," you say, "but he is mine." You put your arms around my waist and pull me close. Spencer smirks.

"Bryan, you know what I mean." You laugh again. "Well I am keeping him busy, so you won't see much of him for the rest of the day." I blush, Spencer smirks and Ian blinks.

"But what about tonight?" Spencer asks and he winks. "Sorry but-." "Bryan…" Spencer says with a glare that says: 'don't-mock-with-me.'

I blush. "Alright, I share him tonight." I look up, confused. "Bryan, what do you mean?" But you just look at me funny. Spencer winks again before walking back into the house, Ian on his heels.

I look up to you. "Bryan, I don't want a threesome!" I hiss in your ear. You smile. "Just wait and see what we've planned for you. I promise you it is going to be fun." And you kiss me.

* * *

B 

I kiss you on your lips. I feel your mouth opening and I deepen the kiss. You wrap your arms around me.

"Shall we go inside" I ask. "Yes, bedroom." You say and I blush.

"Tala, we don't have to rush things." You stop kissing me and you send me a glare. "Bryan, I've waited long for you. Now I can finally have you and you don't want me?" I stare at you with wide-open eyes.

"You waited for me?" You nod. "And I don't want to wait any longer." You wink before walking towards the house. "Don't forget the whipped cream." I blush. Whipped cream?

* * *

Ta 

I take a look around the house. Something seems… different. I don't know. Maybe somebody cleaned? I look at the stairs. Who's bedroom, yours or mine?

I slowly take the steps. I hear your footsteps behind me, coming towards me. "Why do you want whipped cream?" You ask me as I turn around. I see that you have the whipped cream in your hands.

"Well, let's get up. You will see what I've got planned for you!" I say with a wink. You smirk. "Okay, who's bedroom?" You ask.

I stop walking and look at you.

If we go into mine, I am the seme. But if we go into yours, you'll be the seme.

"Yours." I say and I walk further. "Mine?" You ask and I nod. "Yes, yours." "But…" I stop, turn around and frown. "Is something wrong?"

* * *

B 

If we go to your room, that means you'll be the seme. But you want to go to my room. Does that mean…

"I'm the seme?" I whisper. "Yes, dûh, who else?" You turn around and walk towards my room.

"But yours is bigger." I say and you stop again.

"Bryan." You say with wide-open eyes. "Yeah?" "Have you bin watching me in the shower?" I blink.

"What do you mean?" "Well… you said: 'Yours is bigger.' How do you know that?"

I laugh. "I meant the room Tala." And then you blush. "Sorry." I smile and walk towards you. "I don't mind watching you in the shower." I say and you look up with stars in your eyes.

"So you've watched me in the shower?" I think back and blush before I nod. "But not any lower that your chest." You smile happily and put your arms around me in a hug. "So you think I am sexy?"

I bring my lips towards your ears. "Yes." I whisper and my hands go to your but. With one hand I open the door and with the other one I lift you up (!).

I carry you into my room and put you down at my bed. I turn around and close and lock the door. When I turn back my eyes almost fall out of my head.

You are already undressed. You lay naked on my king-sized bed. I gulp when you move your body, which is only covered by my blanked.

"If you just knew how hot you are looking right now, Tala." I whisper. "Thank you, Bryan." I gulp again. The look you are giving me right now takes my breath away.

"Come to bed, and take the whipped cream with you."

I look next to me, where the bowl with whipped cream is standing. I can't remember putting it down. I pick it up and walk towards the bed.

"From now on I am sleeping here with you!" You say.

I blush and lay myself next to you. "If you want that." You nod and give me a kiss.

"Bryan?" You tug at my T-shirt. "This has to go." Hastily I nod and I pull of my shirt.

* * *

Ta

My hands trails over your chest. I look into you eyes, asking permission. You smile. "Do whatever you want."

I happily nod and then I force you on the bed. I bite down at the flesh in your neck and you gasp.

"Tala"." You whisper and I stop with an smirk on my face. "Yes, Bryan?" You put a hand behind the back of my head and pull me close. Your lips trail over mine and I feel a shiver down my spine.

"You know I love you." You say and I nod. "Yes, and I love you too." I give you another kiss. You don't respond to it. I open my eyes to find you blushing.

"Well, erhm..." You stutter and suddenly I understand it all. "I am going to fast, aren't I?" You nod shyly. I sight dramaticilly and get out of bed to recover our clothes.

"Are you mad at me now Tala?" I look at you and shake my head. "Off course not Bryan." I smile before stepping into my boxers. "But you know mister, I like to cuddle! Be warned." And you smile again. "Fine, alright. Come here, Hot Stuff!" And I lay down beside you, cuddling in your arms.

"I love you." I tell you and you hold me close.

"I love you too."

* * *

Akaatje: ANother chapter of my wonderfull masterpiece! - dances- 

Kai: Yeah right, and I am a monkey

Akaatje: What is this cute monkey doing here? -pets Kai-

Kai: -growls- Get of me woman.

Akaatje: Look, there is Tyson - pushes Kai towards Tyson- Have fun in the next chapter (hint)

Please read and review!


	7. A Party?

K

You are sleeping in my arms. So peacefully, so beautiful, so like… you. I smile and place a small kiss on your nose.

You groan and shift your body. Your eyes flutter open and you look at me. "Have I been a good boy?" You ask me with an innocent face. I smirk and you gulp. "Please Kai, my-." I silence you with a kiss.

"You've bin a good boy. So, what do you want to eat before we leave?" you sit upright. "Are we leaving? To where?" You ask. "To a party." I tell you. "So what do you want to eat?"

You lay down again, on my chest. "Well, I don't know. What do you want? And what kind of party?"

I kiss you again. "I just make a couple of sandwiches then. And don't worry, you always look great. Could you get Rei and Max?" You nod and get up. "Be right back." And you walk away.

* * *

Ty

I walk upstairs, towards Max's room. I open the door, but nobody is there. I frown and walk towards Rei's room. I knock on the door.

"Yeah, come in." I hear Rei say. I slowly open the door… to find Rei and Max in each others arms.

Naked…

Kidding…

"Did you two have fun?" Max blushes and Rei grins. "What do you really want Tyson?" I smile. "Could you come down? Kai is making sandwiches." They nod and I walk out of the room again.

I walk into the kitchen to find you making sandwiches. And you are bare-chested. Must…resist…. The urge to … drool.

"Something wrong Tyson?" You ask with a frown on your face. I quickly shake my head. "No, yes… I am… ehrm…" I blush. "Hungry?" You hold a sandwich in front of my nose. I nod and take a bite.

"Thanks." I say. You smile and then you lick something of my cheek. I blush. "You had something on your cheek." You say.

Rei and Max walk into the room. 'Yeah! Sandwiches!" Max shouts. I grin and take another bite out of my sandwich. "Eat it and then we quickly change. We've got a party to attend to(!)." You say. I smile.

* * *

B.

It is almost time. Spencer just told me that Kai and the gang (!) are underway. I am still smiling, you just don't remember what happened one year ago.

But luckily for you, we DO remember. And… we know how to throw a party.

"Bryan?" You ask. "Yes?" "Tell me again why we just can't lay in bed, cuddling for the rest of the night?" My smile grows bigger. "I promised Spencer I would share you."

You turn away from the bed. "But you said that you weren't ready!" "Not that kind of sharing Tala." You turn red. "Sorry." I smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Then what do you mean with sharing?" You ask, but I keep my mouth shut.

Then the doorbell rings. You want to get him, but I stop you. "Ian can get it." You give me a strange look and I give you a kiss. I quickly shut the door.

You push me against it and I gasp. You push your tongue into my mouth. Your tongue licks at mine and guides my tongue in your mouth.

Your hands sneak to my butt and you squeeze. I moan and feel that you are smirking. "Your butt feels great." I feel my face heat up.

You push your underbody against me and I moan again. "Are you sure you aren't ready?" You tease me.

"Tala, stop please." I moan. "Are you sure?" "Yes! Tonight… please… wait!" And now I push you against the door. You look at me strange.

"You mean…tonight?" You ask me. I nod, breathing heavenly. "Yes!" You throw your arms around me and kiss me fully on my mouth.

"Alright, stop it. I know you love me." You let go of me and open the door. "Shall we go downstairs?" I nod, knowing that the time had come.

* * *

Ta

You nod and I walk out of the room. Everything in this house is so quiet. I wonder why. Even Ian is not making any noise. And that is really, really strange.

I turn around, towards you. "Bryan, it is so quiet. Do you think anything has happened?" But you just shrug. "Let's go down, to find out." I nod and walk towards the stairs. "Come on!(!)"

I slowly take every step carefully. It just looks like something is not right here. I jump the last two steps of the stairs, just to hear some noise. "Be careful." You warn me and I smile.

It is nice to know somebody cares.

It is even nicer to know that that somebody is you.

I walk to the door of the living room. I look at you with a frown before turning back. I thought I heard something. I shrug away this thought and open the door.

"Congrats Tala!" Everybody screams.

Scared for life I take a few steps back, right into your arms. "I told you to be careful." You say.

I look around in the room. Kai, Tyson, Max, Rei, Ian and Spencer are all standing in the room. They are either grinning (Tyson, Max and Ian) or smiling softly (Kai, Rei and Spencer).

I blink and look around again. I see a huge cake with something written on top of it, some gift-packed things and candies. Lots of candies.

"Why…?" I ask. "Last year, do you remember?" You ask me and I think back…

I think back of last year.

When we were finally freed from the Abbey.

When Boris and Kai's grandfather were finally caught and put away.

Last year, when I realized my real feelings towards you…

And told them to Kai.

"For who?" I ask, not totally understanding everything.

"Thank you Tala, for pulling us through." Ian, Spencer, Kai and you tell me and suddenly I remember.

I was the one who took al the beatings.

I was the one you all could lean onto.

I smile and stretch my arms. "Group hug!" I yell and you all hug me. "thanks." I whisper.

"Alright Tyson, move your hand. I don't think that Kai is appreciating it." I look at Max, who is looking at Tyson, who is sheeply grinning and removing his hand from Kai's but.

I smile.

* * *

K

Yes, remove your hand! I glare at you. "Sorry, Kai, but I just couldn't refuse it. It just looks so touchable." I blush and send you another glare. I hear Tala laughing.

"You know Tyson, I think exactly the same about Bryan's butt." Tala says and you look up. "Kai's butt is way nicer!" You tell him. "No! Bryan's butt is nicer!" Tala yells. Bryan and I sight.

* * *

M.

I am laughing my ass off. Tyson and Tala are arguing about who's butt is better, Kai's or Bryan's.

I think yours is better, but I stay away from the fight. I look at you and wink.

"Spencer?" We all look towards Ian, who is tugging Spencer's sleeve.

"Yes, Ian?" Spencer looks down. "Why are the arguing about their butts?" Ian walk towards Kai and Bryan and look at their butts. "I don't see any difference."

Kai and Bryan both blush. Tala and Tyson both yell: "Kai's/ Bryan's better!" We all sweat-drop.

You save the day. "Bryan, silence Tala. Kai, silence Tyson." You say and before Tala or Tyson can walk away they are getting kissed. I want a kiss too!"

I tug at your sleeve and you look at me.

"Yes Max?" "I think your butt is better."

You shake your head and give me a kiss.

"Well, Ian, let's just say you will find out someday." Spencer says and Ian nods.

"Can we eat something now?" Ian asks and Spencer smiles. "brag anything you want."

I look around and see that Tala, Kai and you are smirking. "grab anything you want he?"

I slowly walk backwards. Tyson and Bryan do the same. "Guys! I meant the food! Guys!" Spencer yells.

But it is to late. Kai grabs Tyson. Tala grab Bryan. And you grab me.

"This is not what I meant!" Spencer yells. We just laugh and smile.

* * *

Akaatje And now another chapter! Read and then tell me about it smiles

Kai: It sucks

akaatje hits Kai on his head I didnt ment you!


	8. Tala and Bryan, again lolZ

Ta.

The party has ended and it was great. I just love everybody.

"Tala, where are you?" I hear you softly ask. "I am here." I say and you open the door of my bedroom.

"About tonight." You start and I sit upright. "What about it Bryan?" You blush and murmur something.

"What was that? Say it again. I didn't hear it." You look up and walk towards me. You hand me a bowl of whipped cream.

I take it in my hands with a confused look on my face. "What is wrong Bryan?" But you don't say a word. "Bryan?" You grin into my direction and I put the bowl aside.

Suddenly you push me backwards, onto the bed. "Are you tired?" You whisper in my ear. I shake my head. "Good."

You kiss me and I willingly open my mouth. Your hands sneak underneath my T-shirt and trail over my chest. "Do you want to stay here?" You ask between the kisses. "I don't care." I say and I pull you down.

"Okay." Your hands go down, towards my needing area. "Do you like this?' You tease when your hands ghost over my crotch. "Y…yes."

You drag my pants down and my boxers as well. "You are beautiful." Your hands take my shirt of. Now I'm lying completely naked on my bed.

You take of your own T-shirt and then you reach for the bowl of whipped cream.

You push me further onto the bed, forcing me onto my back. "Do you like whipped cream?" You ask and I slowly nod with my eyes closed.

You put something cold on my chest and I open my eyes to find out that you have put the whipped cream onto my body. My chest and my tummy are filled with the white stuff.

You bend down and start licking it off. I moan when your tongue reaches my nipple. You give me a sweet kiss, mixed with you saliva and whipped cream.

"Wait." You say and that makes me look at you. You unbutton your jeans and slips out of them. Then you turn around. You bend forwards and take of your boxers, giving me a nice view off your butt. I drool.

* * *

B.

You are almost literally drooling. "Like what you see?" I ask you and you nod slowly. I walk towards the bed and continue with my job of licking all the whipped cream off your body.

I slowly lock your tummy clean and you are moaning underneath me. "Bryan…please" I stop licking. "Yes Tala, what do you want?"

You open your eyes and pull me down for a breath taking kiss. "Fuck me." You say and I pin you down. "I can't." I tell you with a serious face.

You blink once, twice before yelling: "What do you mean?" I kiss you quickly. "This is your room Tala." I whisper and you blink again. "So…" I take a deep breath before saying: "That means you must fuck me." And I blush.

You stop breathing for a moment. You blink. You slowly take a breath. You blink again. Then you…

You shake your head.

"No Bryan." You kiss me softly. "I want you inside of me." Your hand moves to my manhood. "Fuck me, take me." You grab my manhood and it almost immediately jumps to life. "I want to scream and moan your name. Please."

I kiss you and nibble on your under lip. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I am sure."

I nod and I attack the flesh by your collarbone. I bite down and suck a little.

"Bryan. They know that you own me. No…Hickey." I let go and smirk.

* * *

Ta.

Okay, I am so giving you a hickey next time.

Your hands grab my manhood and they jerk. I moan and I see that you are smirking.

"How do you want it Tala?" You ask. "Hard and rough." You smirk and push your fingers into the whipped cream. "If it hurts, tell me and I stop."

I nod and suddenly you push one finger into my hole. I yelp at the sudden contact. "Relax." You kiss me and I try to relax.

You add another finger and you scissor them. "Bryan!" You smirk again. "Found it." And you hit that spot again. All I can see is white stars.

You remove your fingers. I whimper at the lost of them. You push your manhood inside of me and I scream of the pain.

You stop moving and let me adjust. "Are you alright?" I nod. "Just move." And you obey my whishes.

"Faster, I'm not made of porcelain."

You move faster. And everytime you hit that same spot. You keep on jerking at my manhood.

"Bryan….I!" You continue thrusting inside of me and I feel my climax rising.

"Tala!" "Bryan!" We both scream each other names when we come.

You pull yourself out of me. I breathe heavenly. You kiss me on my forehead. "You are fantastic." I hear you say. I smile. "I love you Bryan." "Love you to Tala."

I slowly close my eyes. The last thing I feel and see is you wrapping your arms around me and pulling me close.

* * *

Alright, It took me a while to update, I'm so sorry TT

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update.

If you want to ask anything about me other fic, just ask

And please review! I die without them!


End file.
